Películas
by Cintriux
Summary: —Deja de compararnos con personajes de películas o series, nos comparas con Percy y Pierre, Hércules y Megara ¿Quién sigue? ¿Megamente y Roxanne?— respondió con el ceño fruncido, había llegado a su límite…


**Este one-shot me gustó mucho escribirlo, el Lapidot tiene potencial para varias situaciones y esta me encantó. :')**

 **Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece, no gano nada escribiendo esto… quizás solo compartirles algo como esto:**

* * *

Un año siendo compañeras de granero, aprendiendo más acerca de la Tierra y su relación había mejorado en gran medida, ver películas se había convertido en una de sus actividades favoritas, al principio a Lapis le encantaba cuando Steven les prestaba películas para que vieran pero odio el momento en el que Hércules se volvió la película favorita de la gema técnica.

— ¡Ohhh! ¡Lázuli, aquí viene la canción!— gritó con emoción causando que la gema del océano hiciera una mueca de fastidio, esa película estaba repleta de canciones pero sabía perfectamente a la canción que se refería la pequeña gema. — ¡Debemos cantarla!— murmuro con estrellas en los ojos, manteniéndolos fijos a la pantalla mientras la gema del océano rodaba los ojos. —Si a los engaños dieran premios… Vamos Lázuli, tú te sabes la canción— empezó a cantar pero se detuvo en el momento en que la gema de mayor tamaño no la cantaba.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me la sepa si he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces hemos visto esa película?!— comentó, con molestia en su voz y cruzando los brazos, conocía la canción y sabía que a Peridot le gustaba cambiar la parte en donde decía ''Él es lo que tú más quieres'' por ''Ella es la que tú más quieres. ''

—Pero… ¡Lázuli, esta es nuestra canción! Describe perfectamente la forma en que te sientes por mí. — exclamó Peridot, colocando su mano en donde debería estar su corazón si fuera un humano. La gema del océano ya había tenido suficiente con todo esto, no le gustaba que cuando Peridot veía una película romántica se obsesionara con compararlas con la pareja principal, era cierto que adoraba a la pequeña gema pero que hiciera ese tipo de cosas a veces le molestaba, obviamente Peridot no era Hércules y ella definitivamente no era Megara.

—Deja de compararnos con personajes de películas o series, nos comparas con Percy y Pierre, Hércules y Megara ¿Quién sigue? ¿Megamente y Roxanne?— respondió con el ceño fruncido, había llegado a su límite… Percy y Pierre ni siquiera eran pareja, pero Peridot se dedicaba a decir que eran la pareja superior, era dulce que ella tratara de expresar de esa forma sus sentimientos, pero a veces le gustaría que se los dijera de una manera más directa.

— ¡Cómo no lo vi antes!— exclamó con entusiasmo mientras veía a la gema del océano con brillo en sus ojos. —Obviamente yo soy Megamente, por ser inteligente e irresistiblemente adorable y tú eres ¡Roxanne!— gritó mientras se ponía de pie, con una enorme sonrisa plantada en su rostro, preparada para darle su explicación como lo había hecho cuando empezó a compararlas con Hércules y Megara.

—Peridot… no, no empieces. — dijo con incomodidad, sobándose su frente porque sabía que ella continuaría hasta aclarar el por qué esa película describía perfectamente su relación.

—Megamente era un supervillano carismático, con un increíble intelecto, audaz, fuerte, valiente, atractivo… todas las características que tengo yo. — comentó mientras se señalaba con su pulgar dedicándole mirada coqueta. —Y Roxanne… eres tú porque, ya sabes… ella se enamora de Megamente. — continuo diciendo con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido!— protestó la gema del océano al escuchar la vaga explicación de la gema técnica. —Roxanne se enamora de Bernard. — dijo, causando que Peridot entrecerrara los ojos.

— ¡No! ¡Olvidas que Bernard era en realidad Megamente!— replicó mientras la señalaba acusadoramente. —Jasper es Hall… el idiota que se convierte en Titán. — continuó explicando, caminando de un lado a otro. — Él es el que quiere alejar a Roxanne de Megamente… pero ella esta tan enamorada de él que no permite que eso ocurra… de la misma forma en la que tú estás enamorada de mí. — dijo con suficiencia colocando una mano en su cintura.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que Jasper sea ese idiota… Pero Megamente solo utilizó a Roxanne…— respondió entrecerrando los ojos, soltando un resoplido de molestia recordando el momento en el que la pequeña gema frente a ella la había usado solo para obtener información, apartó esos pensamientos de su mente porque Peridot le había demostrado que había cambiado.

—No… Él no la utilizó… a él siempre le gustó Roxanne, siempre se preocupó por ella. — dijo rápidamente con nerviosismo sabiendo lo que la gema del océano estaba pensando en ese momento. —Además, Megamente siempre trataba de impresionarla. — continuó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Así como tú en la nave. — murmuró Lapis alzando una ceja.

—Exacto… así como yo en la… ¡Espera! ¡No!— gritó entrando en pánico provocando que la gema azul soltara una risa. —Yo no me refería a eso…— dijo con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos. —Me refería a que ser impresionante esta en mi esencia… es algo natural.

—Como digas, Peridot. — respondió, rodando los ojos al escuchar ese comentario.

—Veremos otra vez esa película. — no era una sugerencia, Lapis era consiente que la gema técnica iría a buscar a Steven a estas horas de la noche para pedirle esa película, se odiaba por hacer mención de esa pareja, la primera vez que vieron la película no pudo evitar pensar en su relación… más que nada porque Peridot era una idiota que no sabía casi nada de la Tierra… pero era su idiota.

* * *

 **Si, Megamente y Hércules son mis películas favoritas, desde un principio comparaba a Peridot con Megamente porque ¡tienen tanto en común! xD ¿Soy la única que piensa eso o alguno de ustedes también lo hace?**

 **Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**


End file.
